Equestria Girls: The Trains Of Canterlot City
by EQGtrainfan4014
Summary: A British commuter train must adjust to his new life while being in Canterlot City. But an EMD GP40-2 locomotive who is a bully to Fluttershy and Rarity creates problems and its up to the Human Mane 7 and the commuter train to stop the diesel locomotive from polluting the city in diesel smoke. Takes place between Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Prologue**

 **A British Class 378 commuter train must deal with his new life when he has to leave London by ship and go to Canterlot City, Canada. There, he makes friends with other trains. Takes place a month before the events of the third Equestria Girls movie.**

It was a sunny day in Canterlot City. The birds are singing. Bunnies are hopping. At a familiar high school, Canterlot High, it has been a year since the Dazzlings are defeated. Sunset Shimmer, former school bully, unicorn, and enemy of Twilight Sparkle, a girl who also was a unicorn, was chatting with Rainbow Dash in her car.

"So, where are we going?," said Rainbow Dash.

"To meet Garry Easton," said Sunset.

"You mean that GP40-2 diesel locomotive that bullies Rarity and Fluttershy by covering them in smoke?," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah," said Sunset. "Heard the railroad's going to have new friends from England," she added.

"Who?," asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know. Let's go meet him," said Sunset.

"Okie dokie," said Rainbow Dash. And they drove away to meet the diesel.

 **End of prologue.**


	2. In London

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 1: In London**

Meanwhile, in London, there were cars, trucks, double deckers, supercars, and bikes on the British city's streets. It was a start of a normal day. While that happens, trains around the city were running smoothly.

A Southwest Trains train pulls into Waterloo station. Its name was Simona Desiro. She is a Class 444 train. Well, one time, Gordon Ramsay rode her to Gatwick Airport, but another commuter train, who is a prankster, messed it up. Simona only got the yelling and swearings from the chef as a result. Okay, that is enough explaining.

"Where is 378128?," asked the impatient Class 444. "He should be here with my passengers," she added.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said the Class 378 that Simona was referring to. He stopped at the same platform on the opposite side. He let Simona's passengers off.

"Seriously, you're always 6 minutes late," said Simona.

"Sorry. That won't happen again," said 378128.

Then Simona's guard blew his whistle.

"Gotta go now," said Simona. She closed her doors and left the station before 378128 could say a word.

That night, at Victoria Yard, 378128 was talking to himself when Sir Duke Hasbrony arrived with two people.

"Hello, Sir, what brings you here?," asked 378128.

"Tomorrow, at tea time, you shall be shipped to a place called Canterlot City, Canada. These two people here are Steamer and All Aboard. They will be the controllers of the railway in Canterlot City," said Sir Duke Hasbrony.

"Canterlot City?," said 378128. "That sounds like fun," he added.

"Please report to London Harbor tomorrow morning, 378128," said Sir Duke Hasbrony sternly. And he, Steamer, and All Aboard left.

"Better get some sleep," said 378128 to himself. And he closed his eyes.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	3. Leavin London

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 2: Leaving London**

The next morning, 378128 rode the rails to the harbor as told. When he arrived, there was Sir Duke Hasbrony, Steamer, and All Aboard.

"Oh, there you are, 378128," said Sir Duke Hasbrony. "You and your carriages will be put on a ship to New York City, New York, USA. There, you will be carried by truck the rest of the way to Canterlot City, Canada," he said.

"It'll be a fun ride," said 378128.

"Hello, there, 378128," said Lofter, the harbor crane. "Leaving London?," he said.

"Yes," said the Class 378, worried.

"Well, that's a shame, me harty," said Lofter. "A long time ago, ze _Titanic_ never made it to ze Big Apple," he added.

"I already know that story," said 378128.

Soon, they detached his carriages. They were the first to go on the ship. Then it was 378128's turn.

"Goodbye, London," said 378128 as he was being lifted onto the ship. "Goodbye, Big Ben. Goodbye Parliament. Goodbye, Queen Elizabeth, your majesty. Goodbye, Waterloo. See you all again someday," he added.

Steamer and All Aboard boarded the ship.

The ship blew its horn as it sailed away from the harbor.

 **End of Chapter 2.**


	4. Visiting The Mean Loco

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 3: Visiting The Mean Loco**

Back in Canterlot City, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash arrived at the train yard. As they got out of Rainbow's car, they were coughing.

"Wow, it's *cough* smoky here," said Sunset.

"Kinda," said Rainbow.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bacon Girl Who Was A Demon and that "Senorita Arcoiris", said a deep voice.

"GARRY! I KNOW IT'S YOU!," shouted Rainbow.

Soon, the Norfolk Southern EMD GP40-2 locomotive emerged from the smoke.

"Well, Rainbow," said the locomotive, thinking of a way to come up with a lie to make Rainbow break her toughness and cry. "Your pet turtle has died. It's true. A car ran over him," he lied.

"Tank," said Rainbow, starting to sniffle, which then broke down into cries. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," she shouted through her sobs.

While Sunset tries to comfort Rainbow, Garry took the time to plow into Rainbow's 2015 Ford Mustang Shelby Edition, destroying it in the process.

"YOU MONSTER!," shouted Rainbow. Garry only replied by laughing and honking his loud horn.

"Maybe we need something else," said Sunset.


	5. Arrival In New York

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 4: Arrival In New York City**

Soon, after 2 and a half weeks of cruising through the Atlantic Ocean, the ship is about to arrive in New York City.

"Wow, look at all the skyscrapers," said 378128 to himself.

"Welcome to New York City, 378128," said Steamer.

Soon, the ship passed the Statue Of Liberty.

"Wow, that giant lady needs to take a bath after so long," said 378128.

After a while, the ship docks at Brooklyn Harbor. Soon, 378128 was loaded onto a flatbed truck.

"Hello, there," said the truck. "My name is Peterbilt," it said.

"Hi," said 378128. "My name is 378128," he added.

"Well, I will be taking you to Canterlot City," said Peterbilt.

"That's great," said 378128.

And soon, they set off for Canterlot City.

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	6. Peterbilt's Story

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 5: Peterbilt's Story**

 **The truck's story takes place during "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer"**

A day later, Peterbilt was driving down the road with 378128 on his flatbed trailer. He already crossed the US-Canada border, and he was about to get on Trans Canada Route 1 when 378128 woke up.

"Can you tell me a story?," said 378128.

"Sure," said Peterbilt. "One night when I was returning a horse statue to Canterlot High from the statue cleaner…"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Peterbilt pulled up in front of Canterlot High. He was accompanied by a crane truck. It was 11 PM, and it was silent in the neighborhood._

" _Are you sure we can do this quick, Craney?," Peterbilt asked the crane truck._

" _Yes," said Craney. He then started to lift up the statue._

 _(Cut flashback)_

"Then what happened next?," said 378128.

"There was a surprise," said Peterbilt.

 _(Flashback continues)_

 _Craney was still moving the statue to its foundation when suddenly, one side of the statue started to glow._

" _What in the world of the manufacturer was that?," said Craney._

 _Then, without warning, a teenage girl with light amber skin, moderate cyan eyes, vivid crimson hair with brilliant yellow stripes, wearing a black jacket, a purple tank top with a sun, half vivid crimson, half brilliant yellow like her hair, wearing an orange skirt with purple and light yellow stripes, wearing black boots with hot pink casino card-like symbols, jumped out of the glowing light._

" _Well, this is an interesting development," said the girl._

 _This caused Craney to panic._

" _AHHHHHHHH….WHOAAAAAA!," Craney screamed, causing the statue to lose balance and swing around like a wrecking ball._

 _The girl sneered at the crane before disappearing into the suburbs. Peterbilt saw this._

" _Uhh, is this the girl you're talkin' about?," said Peterbilt._

" _Yes, but you have to help me 'cause I can't hold the statue longer," yelled Craney._

" _I'll catch it," Peterbilt said. He reversed and caught the statue just before it hit the ground. Soon, the lights in the neighborhood turned on._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"….and that is how Canterlot High became enchanted with that statue and 7 teenage girls," said Peterbilt.

"Wow," said 378128. "Can you tell me more about the girl your crane buddy found?," he asked.

"Sure," said Peterbilt. "Her name is Sunset Shimmer. She used to be a very mean student at that school. She even turned into a raging she-demon, literally. But now, she turned good, got a new outfit, dyed her hair brilliant amaranth and light apple green, and the students accepted her as a friend," the purple and white tractor trailer concluded. "I even got to keep her old boots as road trip souvenirs," he added.

"Well, we have a few more hours before arriving in Canterlot City," said 378128.

And the duo continued down Trans Canada Route 1 towards Canterlot City.

 **End of Chapter 5.**


	7. Calling Twilight Sparkle

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 6: Calling Twilight Sparkle**

The next morning, Rainbow Dash pulled up to the CHS parking lot in her mangled Mustang. Her eyes are red from crying from Garry Easton's (the locomotive) lie. As it turned out, Tank was alive and safe. Fluttershy and Applejack were waiting outside.

"Oh, my," said Fluttershy. "What happened to your car, Rainbow Dash?," she added.

"That monster train lied to me that Tank died, and I fell for it," said Rainbow Dash.

"He shouldn' belong hare," said Applejack. "But ye Controller is in England to select more friends," she added.

"Guys," said Sunset, running up to them. "Maybe we can write to Twilight about what happened," she added.

"Yeah, let's do it. Maybe Twilight can teach Garry a lesson," said Rainbow Dash.

So Sunset began writing about what happened and they need her….

 **(In Equestria)**

It was a normal day in Ponyville. The ponies were doing their usual things. At the Ponyville Oak Library, Twilight was reading _Learn To Fly If You Get New Wings_ while Spike, her dragon assistant, was reading _How Trains Work._ Then, Princess Celestia's book vibrated.

"I wonder who that message's from," said Twilight.

"Let's open the book, shall we?," asked Spike. So they opened the book.

"It's from Sunset Shimmer," said Twilight. The letter read:

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I know it's been a year since we defeated the sirens, but there is now another problem. It is now about talking trains. There is this locomotive that bullies Fluttershy and Rarity. Yesterday, it bullied Rainbow Dash. We need your help. Here's how the bully looks like:_

Below it was a drawing of a Norfolk Southern EMD GP 40-2. And the front of it.

"Our friends need our help. We must stop that train," said Twilight. She used her horn to summon the mirror and the contraption built around it. The contraption begins to calibrate. While that happens, she called Pony Rainbow Dash over.

"What is it, Twilight?," said Pony Rainbow Dash.

"You need to confuse that locomotive. It's bullying your doppleganger. That's why you're coming with us," said Spike.

"OK," said Pony Rainbow Dash.

Soon the calibration was complete. The portal opens.

"Are you ready, Rainbow Dash?," said Twilight.

"Ready," said Pony Rainbow Dash as she aligned her hooves.

"GO!," shouted Spike. One by one, the trio ran into the portal.

Then it closes.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	8. Double Dashie

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Chapter 7: Double Dashie**

 **(Back at CHS)**

As Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie gathered at the statue, Peterbilt pulled up with 378128 on his flatbed trailer.

"There is the statue I was telling you about," Peterbilt told 378128.

"Uh, why are they gathering at the statue? Normally, that would be a violation of etiquette in the United Kingdom. Gordon Ramsay doesn't let anybody sit on his HK statue," said 378128.

"They are gathering because they are waiting for a friend from a place called Equestria," said Peterbilt.

"I never heard of an Equestria before," said 378128. "Can you tell me about it?," he asked.

"Sure," said Peterbilt. "Equestria, as their friend, Twilight Sparkle, would say, is a world inhabited by ponies. There are four types of ponies: Pegasi, Earth, Alicorns, and Unicorns. To get there, you must jump into that statue. You might come out as a pony from a mirror there in Equestria," he explained.

"Hello there, Peterbilt," said Sunset Shimmer. "Been a long time since your crane friend found me jumping out of the statue," she added.

"Well," Peterbilt chuckled. He noticed the statue starting to glow. "Twilight's coming. You better get over there," he added.

"Okay," said Sunset.

378128 also noticed the glowing statue.

"Wow," said 378128. "Peterbilt's story is really true. I can watch a glowing show for hou…..," he was about to finish his sentence when Twilight, Spike, and a second girl jumped out of the glowing portal.

"Oh, scrap," 378128 concluded.

"TWILIGHT!," said everyone except 378128 and the second girl that accompanied Twilight. Peterbilt detached from the trailer. They ran/drove to hug her/bumper hug her.

"I'm back," said Twilight. "Rainbow Dash, I want you to meet your doppleganger from my world," she said.

Human Rainbow Dash went over to Pony Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, there," said Human Rainbow Dash.

"Why do I look like that?," asked Pony Rainbow Dash.

"You're a human," said Human Rainbow Dash.

A scream can be heard.

 **End of Chapter 7.**


	9. Garry's Evil Plan

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Ch. 8: Garry's Evil Plan**

At Canterlot City Train Yard, Garry the Norfolk Southern GP 40-2 locomotive arrived. In his cab were three familiar girls: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

"Well, it's a year since us three lost our singing powers," said Aria.

"Yeah, that is a bummer, but tacos doesn't stop me," said Sonata.

"He is gonna help us, so be quiet!," shouted Adagio. Sonata and Aria zipped their mouths shut.

"Girls," said Garry. "I have a deal for you. If you help me unleash my evil plan, I will help restore your pendants," he said.

"Ooh," said the Dazzlings.

"My plan is to cover Canterlot City in diesel smoke," said Garry.

"That is a great plan," said Adagio.

"We'll see," said Garry.

Evil laughter can be heard.

 **End of Chapter 8.**


	10. 378128 Meets The Ladies

**Trains Of Canterlot City**

 **Ch. 9**

 **378128 Meets The Ladies**

Back at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer and human Rainbow Dash try to comfort pony Rainbow Dash when they heard a British voice.

"Hello, girls," said 378128.

The 8 girls, including the two Rainbow Dashes, and Peterbilt, ran over to the trailer, where the Class 378 stood.

"Hi!," said the Humane 6, Sunset Shimmer, and pony Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I came from England," said the Class 378.

"That's great!," said Pinkie Pie.

"Well, how you, the girl with the rainbow hair doing?," 378128 asked.

"Not good," said Rainbow Dash. "A GP 40-2 bullied me," she said.

"Me, too," said Rarity. "His filthy diesel smoke ruined my dress," she added.

"My bunny Angel died from inhalation of smoke," said Fluttershy. "The vet couldn't save him," she said in tears.

"Aww," said 378128.

"Okay, we better get going," said Peterbilt. He coupled up to the trailer.

"Bye," said all 8 girls. Peterbilt pulled away.

 **End of chapter 9.**


End file.
